


The Slug Club

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Some sexual occurrences during meetings and parties with the Slug Club members. This is during Half Blood Prince. I don't own any Harry Potter characters or have rights for books/movies. (I wish I did though)... Enjoy and leave comments if you liked it or if you have suggestions.





	1. Harry/Ginny/Cormac

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a room with Cormac McLaggen, Markus Belby, Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Melinda Bobbin.

There was a empty seat between Harry and Cormac, who was currently talking about his uncle in the Ministry. Ice Cream was being served, and was quite delicious, obviously shown by the noises coming from Belby.

Suddenly, the doors opened and in came Ginny.

Her eyes were rather red, and Harry heard Hermione lean in and mutter that Dean and Ginny have been arguing again.

"Sorry, I'm not usually late." Ginny said as she approached and sat in the empty seat between Harry and Cormac.

Slughorn changed the topic of Ginny's entering back to the others, next was Hermione, the last in the group, except for Ginny. Hermione told her story about her parents and their occupation, and a story about her father almost losing a finger.

Slughorn began to tell a story about the previous members of the Slug Club.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny had a silent conversation, and Hermione realized that Dean had broken things off with Ginny. Hermione relayed this information to Harry, who looked at Ginny.

Ginny was looking around the group of people, staring at Cormac for several seconds longer than she did at others.

Ginny then refocused her attention to Slughorn, but quickly got distracted as she subtly began to look at Harry. Harry was facing straight, but could feel something or someone staring at him.

Harry turned to his left and he locked eyes with Ginny. He focused on her and she began to smile, her red eyes disappearing as her beautiful face shined bright from her smile.

Harry leaned toward her and he whispered that he was sorry to hear that Dean and her had split, which was a total lie. Ginny, in turn, leaned toward him and whispered something he hadn't expected.

"We broke up because he never wants to do anything 'fun', if you know what I mean." She whispered.

Harry glanced at her and he froze as he felt something grab his groin area. Harry suddenly became very aware of just how small the table was. There was about a less than a foot of space between each person.

Ginny grabbed a the last bag of nuts on the table and she opened them on her bowl of ice cream and she took a bite.

"It's good. Could use some more salt for the nuts, shame there isn't any more nuts." Ginny said to herself.

Harry smiled at Ginny, which she returned, as well as slowly hooking her finger into his zipper and sliding in down. He looked down and he saw her other arm moving to another place.

It was moving towards Cormac's pants, which she unzipped as well. Ginny slowly reached into the crack and she fished around slowly and pulled out Harry's semi-hard 4 inch dick. Ginny did the same to Cormac, and his cock came out semi-hard as well at nearly 4 inches as well.

She looked forward at Blaise who was talking, but her attention was definitely on the two dicks in her hand. She stroked them up and down quite slowly. Her thumbs rubbed the sensitive heads of the two cocks, and she started speeding up her jerking.

She couldn't make too much movement or she'd get caught. Harry moaned quietly as Ginny teased him and Cormac moaned too.

After several minutes, the two dicks were fully erect at 7 inches, and Ginny smiled as she saw how big the two were.

Ginny feigned a cough with her right hand, and added some saliva and resumed jerking off Harry. Seconds later, she feigned another cough with her left hand and resumed jerking Cormac's dick.

Ginny started speeding up her jerking as fast as she could without getting caught, and minutes later Harry had groaned indicating he was close.

Ginny stopped jerking Cormac's dick and she jerked Harry off with her right hand and her left hand pulled her wand out and she readied the tip at Harry's dick.

Harry came seconds later and his cum shot out and Ginny used 'Glacius' and Harry's cum froze mid air. Ginny kept using the spell until all of Harry's cum had spurted out. The frozen cum remained in the air and Ginny turned to Cormac and she did the same when he came.

After that, Ginny used 'Wingardium Leviosa' to move the cum together, she used the warming spell and the frozen cum melted to its liquid state. Ginny quietly used 'Wingardium Leviosa' again to move the cum on her melting ice cream.

Ginny stirred the ice cream with her spoon, and then took a bite.

"Much more saltier and a lot better." She whispered loud enough for Harry and Cormac to hear.

The three of them all smirked and Harry and Cormac put their dicks back in their pants and resumed listening to everyone.

Ginny finished her ice cream last as she wanted to savored the salty flavor of the cum. Nearly an hour later, Slughorn noticed the time and said it was off to bed.

"Expect your invites to the next meeting everyone." Slughorn said as everyone shuffled out.

Ginny walked to her dorm with Hermione and when they got in, Hermione pulled Ginny to the corner to ask what was going on under the table.

"Hermione I'm sorry but you're gonna have to figure that out yourself. Don't worry though, I know you'll love it when you do find out." Ginny said, winking at Hermione and then changed her clothes and climbed into her bed.

She drifted off asleep and she woke up and could still remember the taste of Harry's and Cormac's cum.

This club was gonna be fun...


	2. Harry/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out what happened at the first meeting of the Slug Club between Ginny, Harry and Cormac, and she gets to have her own fun with Harry

It took a week to find out what had happened during the first meeting of the Slug Club. She'd found out when Ginny had attempted to give Harry a handjob in the library, to which Harry said, "There's no table to hide it, Ginny we'll get caught and in major trouble."

Hermione listened in and Ginny won the argument, and Hermione watched as Ginny pleasured Harry's cock. Ginny sat between Harry's legs, and her head blocked everything, but Hermione kept watching. She felt herself getting horny as she watched her friends and she slipped a finger between her pants and started rubbing her pussy.

She leaned against the wooden bookshelf and she had an orgasm that made her weak in the knees. Hermione kept watching Ginny and Harry and she saw as Harry shot his cum into Ginny's mouth. They quickly recovered and acted normal and Hermione walked to the Common Room and sat there, replaying what she saw over and over in her head.

It seemed that she had missed dinner and the rest of her fellow Gryffindors made their way to bed, and only Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat in the Common Room. It wasn't long until Ron grew tired and went off to bed, and Ginny followed, winking at Harry as she went up to her bed.

Hermione stared at the crackling fire and Harry finished up his essay and stood up and was about to go to bed when Hermione said, "I know Ginny gave you a handjob at that meeting."

Harry paused and turned around, "What?"

"Don't lie. I caught you guys in the library and you confirmed what I'd thought." Hermione said as she turned to face Harry.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked, fearing that she might tell on them and get him expelled.

"I want to see it." Hermione said as she looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"Wha... What?" Harry asked confused.

"I want to see it. I'd also like to get a chance to touch it just as Ginny had done." She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes Harry I'm sure. Now let me see your dick." Hermione said firmly.

"Fine." Harry said as he sat down next to her and unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His flaccid cock laid there at 4 inches.

"If you touch it, it'll get bigger." Harry said.

"Yes I know. I know how the penis works Harry." Hermione said, her eyes not leaving Harry's thick and growing cock. Her soft hand wrapped around and she started stroking it from the base to the tip and again.

Her eyes were locked onto his fully-erect cock, pointing upwards and bouncing slightly as he moved. Within minutes, Harry was fully hard and at his usual 7 inches.

"That's all of me." He said.

"Wow," she whispered. "That's…wow."

He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly at her. "Hermione Granger at a loss for words. Now I've seen everything."

Her next words wiped the smile off his face.

"Is that as big as it gets?"

"Er, yeah…I mean…I know it's not that big, but…"

"That's not what I meant, Harry," she huffed, coming out of her stupor. "It looks plenty big to me."

He chuckled nervously. "Well, then, yeah, this is as big as it gets."

His eyes widened as she pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at his penis. He hastily moved to cover himself with his hands.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Oh," she said, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just, er, curious. May I do something?"

He nodded hesitantly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's wand. She moved closer to him, and to his shock, placed her wand at the tip of his penis and muttered something under her breath.

He shivered as she moved the tip of her wand slowly down his shaft, stopping at the patch of black hair at its base. He wondered what on earth she was doing.

She raised her wand and flicked it, leaving a number in the air.

"7 inches," she mused aloud. "That's above average, I believe."

"Er…okay," Harry responded, still in shock that Hermione had been so bold. He should have known, he supposed, that her intellectual curiosity would overwhelm her even in a situation like this one.

She returned her wand to her robes and sat back down on the bed, placing her hand back on his cock.

She repositioned herself on the bed and reached forward hesitantly with her hand. Harry shivered when she made contact.

She ran her index finger along the length of him, testing the texture and feel of his skin. She made small swirls around his engorged head, fascinated at the pulse it made in response.

"Your skin is so soft," she murmured, and he nearly moaned as her finger lightly explored the underside of his cock.

He exhaled when she gripped his balls lightly in her hand, exploring their weight and texture. She gave him a slight squeeze, and Harry closed his eyes to savor the feeling.

She finally wrapped her hand around his cock, and he moaned in relief. She squeezed him firmly, testing his hardness. Her hand felt so soft compared to his own. She looked up at him, then slowly moved her hand up and down his length, almost teasing him with her gentleness.

It felt to him as if her fingers were barely making contact with his skin. The sensation was maddening.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Merlin, yes," he groaned. "Don't stop. Just grip me harder." Her style was very similar to Ginny.

Hermione obeyed and stroked him in earnest, her grip tightening and her tempo increasing. He panted as her hand moved closer to his throbbing head, concentrating most of her friction there. It wasn't long before he was ready to explode. She looked up at him when his abdominal muscles contracted.

"I'm About To Cum. PLEASE DON'T STOP," he yelled.

Three strokes later, Harry's cock twitched in her hand and Hermione dropped her head down, and she wrapped her lips around Harry's bulbous head, just as Ginny had done before in the library. Six times more strokes, and she felt Harry's first rope of cum shoot out and hit her tongue, it was warm and tasted sweet.

She continued stroking as Harry emptied his balls into her mouth. His load was so big that Hermione couldn't keep it all in her mouth. His cum spilled out and slid along his cock and got on her fingers. When he finally finished, she stopped stroking and looked at him inquisitively.

"Did that feel good?" she asked, slightly out of breath after swallowing the large amount of spunk in her mouth.

"Merlin's beard! Yes!" he sighed rather loudly.

Hermione nodded in understanding and opened her hand, examining the white fluid that coated her fingers. She raised them to her mouth and cleaned them off. She looked at Harry and asked if she should clean his cum off of his dick when they suddenly heard a noise coming from upstairs.

Harry quickly pulled up his pants and they turned to see Ron coming down.

"What's all that racket?" Ron asked.

"What racket mate?" Harry said.

"Huh, must've been hearing noises." Ron said as he shuffled back up to bed.

"I'll be going off to bed now. Goodnight Ron. Goodnight Harry." Hermione said as she winked at Harry as she walked up the stairs.

Harry groaned as he so badly wanted to have Hermione suck his dick again. He went to bed and fell asleep dreaming of what would've happened had Ron not interrupted them.


End file.
